You Want War
You Want War is the 17th song off Tha Block Is Hot by Lil Wayne. Lyrics Aw aw! Aw aw!! Peep me out, look! Head bustin', black fatigues So blunted, 400 degreez, it's sweet Nigga, respect me When you see tha left hand buggin', nigga, respect it But if you see tha left hand bustin', nigga, your disrespectin' Took one to tha chest, I never die, I'm tha same brotha Jump out and shoot k's, let 'em fly, I'm tha same brotha It's a must they recognize that I'm untamed, brotha Disconnect a boy like a damn change number Uhhh, hang up and try again I kill ya, wake ya up, and make you die again Spark it up, and make a nigga block fry again Go ta jail, and do life, not five ta ten Me, lil' mario, and toolie, that's my man, fam My niggas don't give a jean-claude vandamme About'chu, 'cause we don't play around Bring tha k around, spray tha town, take tha ground Take tha ground that you walk on Tap tha phones that you talk on Jam ya up and take your arms off I hit you twice with tha sawed-off And your nigga just watch your head fall off... fall off You think ya love me, I shoot anybody that look suspicious (what) I bust tha three-six until tha damn drum bust (what) I hit tha hood, (i hit tha hood) be up in all black, (be in all black) Numb-nut I run up in your house with a tommy gun, what I'm standin' there like all mine Run through your click like a weak defensive line Doggy fresh Turk You want war, nigga, let's beef... beef We can do it how ya want, or take it to tha streets... streets I'll be dressed in camouflage, ree's on my feet Through your air (through your air) leave ya burnin' like heat What ya.. know, I'm tha one from tha t.c Chopper shooter, block bruiser, I'll bet any g (any g) On fire, nigga, label, that's a hb And if I can't kill you.. killin' your family (family) Think it's a game, 'rilla, test my nuts, you'll see How fast I send shots through your 6v (6v) Heads bust if ya really think it's cmb And I know you all know about slim and b We get our ball on, nigga, drink cristy Me and buck get head from meekos in tennessee Betta ask somebody, nigga, I been a g And the baby still servin' niggas for ten a key... nigga wayne Aw, aw, aw, look Call me big baller, big tymer, big pockets Call me big stunter, big stick, or big body Call me that lil' nigga with tha role... fulla diamonds Call me tha number one hot boy on fire Fire, when you shoot outta town, then I'ma holler With a crate of crystile, couple of blunts, and a condom Let him know if (let him know if) he down bad, that ain't my problem Ler him know if he come at me bad, then I'ma chop him Ch-uh.. chop him Put tha flame to him All of a sudden tha thing hits straight through him 'Cause I'm tha same nigga, pimper boy, lil' wayne Thugged out, pants fall to my shoe strings But since I use ta be.. doin' tha best at thangs That mean I gotta wear a vest that day I really think them niggas jealous... of tha sparkle in my necklace He ain't ready.. he ain't ready